


Remembrance

by trans_demon_king



Series: Birthday Fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: "Hey Google?"
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Birthday Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the sad google commercial from the super bowl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9v6bLABU5Q), though this does has a couple additions and is a birthday fic

_ Logan Santos-Crofter _

_ November 4, 1950 - January 20, 2015 _

_ “I know I’m smarter than everyone else.” _

\--

Search:  _ How to not forget _

\--

“Show me pictures of Logan and I.”

“Ok.”

“Heh heh. Remember Logan hated my tongue piercing.”

“Ok, I’ll remember that.”   
\--

Search:  _ The little town off the coast of Greece _

“Remember that Logan loved going to Greece, and books.”

“Ok, I’ll remember that.”

\--

“Show me photos from our anniversary.”

“Remember the rare times when he did laugh it was the cutest thing in the world.”

“Ok, I’ll remember that.”

\--

“Play our favorite movie.”   
“Now playing: Sherlock Holmes.”

\--

“Here’s what you’ve told me to remember:

  * Logan loved to debate - January 26, 2020
  * Logan would read a whole book in a day if he could - November 27, 2019
  * Logan’s favorite musical was Hamilton - July 2, 2018
  * Logan got a tattoo because he wanted to know how much they hurt - November 2, 2017
  * Logan used to say ‘Falsehood’ whenever a lie was told when he was around - August 23, 2017
  * Logan always said, ‘don’t miss me too much, and get out of the dang house’ - May 14, 2017



\--

“Remember I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

\--

“Dmitri, you asked me to remind you that it was your birthday and to play this clip:

_ “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Dmitri. Happy birthday to you. I love you so much.” _

\--

Dmitri drifted off sitting in his chair, meeting his beloved Logan once again.

\---

_ Dmitri “Dee” Santos-Crofter  _

_ February 3, 1952 - February 3, 2020 _

_ “Smirk.” _


End file.
